Laughing Gas
}} Laughing Gas is the sixteenth episode of Season 2, and was remade as the second episode for Season 6 under the title Laughter Forbidden. The roaches discover laughing powder while Jack concocts an explosive liquid which Oggy ends up swallowing Plot Episode starts: Oggy watching TV, Jack is walking around when rings the bell postman waits. Jack is coming to give parcel and unwraps from parcel and laughs. Jack seeing for instruction of experiment, and laughs. Cockroaches seeing laboratory glasswares. Joey grabs laughing powder and blows an laughing powder to Dee Dee and laughs, Joey holds baseball bat and got hitten on Dee Dee's head and breaks baseball bat. Marky grabs laughing powder an little bit puts into nose and discovering the smell and laughs. Jack with eyedroper wanted to fill an potion and drops from eyedroper and explodes teddy bear and Jack laughs. Jack holds eyedropper Dee Dee and Marky laughs. Dee Dee and Marky runs from Jack and laughs and drops from eyedroper and explodes Dee Dee and Marky. Dee Dee and Marky was hided into trash can. Jack opens trash can with eyedroper and drops from potion and explodes Dee Dee and Marky into ceiling. Joey comb the hair with comb and fan blowing. Jack holds eyedroper drops from potion but he's failed and he's got exploded his leg and frightened and pick ups potion. Joey spills laughing gas powder with fan blowing at Jack. Jack is begining to laugh. Cockroaches with towel and pulled at Jack and slips. Dee Dee with saw and cuts the floor and Jack is falling down. Jack is got hurt and lost their tooths. Joey is glowing with tool into potion and makes pipes Jack is going down stairs into kitchen. Oggy then goes to use the bathroom, only to get blown up from Jack's explosive concoction he unknowingly drank earlier. Jack, trying to hold his forced laughter in, comes into the destroyed bathroom. The burnt Oggy, angry at Jack for laughing at his misfortune, kicks him and walks away crying. The roaches laugh at this, until Jack come up to them they try to run only to get caught in a Glass cup. Jack picks up the glass and shakes it the he takes out a new container of laughing powder an fdumps the entire conet into the cup ther seal it with a cork then shake it causing to roach laugh from the powder. Jack puts the cup in a box and wraps it in a pink ribbon and give it as a present to Oggy, who is now in bandage from what happened. The bandaged Oggy, at first refused to accept the gift from him, thinking it's a prank. Jack then shakes it, making the roaches to laugh, Oggy had second thoughts and decided to take the gift shake it a bunch of times, while Jack laughs on as the episode ends. Gallery Laughing Gas 1.png Laughing Gas 2.png Laughing Gas 3.png Laughing Gas 4.png Laughter Forbidden 1.png|Dee Dee laughing despite being conked. Laughter Forbidden 2.png|Joey pouring laughing powder into Jack's nose. Laughter Forbidden 3.png|Oggy drinking Jack's explosive concoction. Laughter Forbidden 4.png|An inflated Jack catching Oggy. Video References es:Gas de la risa Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)